A Trip to Make-Out Cliff
by RickHammersteel
Summary: Dipper and Mabel, now 18, decide to go on a double date. However, it seems like their dates are hiding something.(Rated T for sexual references.)


(Pines Twins: Age 18)

Dipper tapped the top of the counter, muttering to himself as the day went by. There was something important he needed to wait for, and that something was sure taking her sweet time.

His flannel shirt moved along his arm as he laid on his fist. Now he understood Wendy's pain. He sat at the cash register, waiting for customers and that special someone. He rubbed his goatee, and then put his hand on the counter again, and gave an angry frown at a random spot at the Shack.

"Bro-Bro..." A young woman his age waved a hand in front of him. A hand that was equipped with two bracelets. His sister leaned in, her black lipstick forming a little grin. She wore her hair to the side, and had a set of black earrings on her left black dress was visible over the counter,"When are they coming!?"

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose,"Mabel, when are you going to stop being goth?"

"When are you going to stop asking that?" Mabel pouted as she laid her head on the counter,"Don't you understand my inner pain!?"

"You don't have inner pain." Dipper frowned.

Mabel leaned in with a large grin,"Now, what makes you think I don't have inner pain!?"

Dipper rolled his eyes,"Want a list?"

Mabel stepped back and then sat on the counter,"You haven't answered my-" She spun her head to the opening door as a big, buff guy with red hair appeared,"Oh my god he's hot!"

The man walked up to them, with a woman following behind. She had the same color hair as he did. She had deep blue eyes, and she wore a long red dress. She looked at Dipper with a seductive smile on her face,"I see your sister is taken with my brother." She said, her voice taking on a seductive tone.

Dipper smiled at her,"Well, that's how she usually gets, Amanda."

Mabel sped over to the man, rubbing her hand along his tanktop covered abs,"Hey, I'm Mabel, what's your name?" She looked up at him,"You like my gothiness?"

The man's green eyes leered down at her, or rather, at her chest. He smirked,"Oh, yes I do. I'm Andre."

"Hah! My new boyfriend likes my get up!" Mabel turned to Dipper and stuck her tongue out at him.

Dipper rolled his eyes,"Of course he does." He looked at Amanda, who leaned over the counter at him, allowing her shirt to display a bit of cleavage. Ignoring this, he looked up at her,"So, you ready to go to Make-Out Cliff?"

Amanda licked her lips as she drew circles on the desk with her index finger,"Oh, baby, yes!"

Dipper smiled,"Alright! Let me close up shop, and we'll go."

* * *

Dipper watched as the trees went passed him as they drove in the darkness. The trees drove by them as the sedan slowly went up the mountain.

In the backseat, Andre's eyes had moved towards Mabel. He smiled, reaching his hand towards her. He then yelped as he felt a hand pinch his buttcheek.

Mabel giggled,"Whoops." She placed her hand back in her lap.

"Mabel, slow down back there," Dipper said, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Mabel pouted,"Aw, Dipper, I'm just doing a little taste testing." She then grabbed Andre's crotch to his surprise,"I'm also checking the package to see if it's what I ordered!"

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted. He sighed as Andre began to scoot away a little,"Don't worry, she only plays around like that to boys she really likes." he couldn't help but smirk at Andre's scared reaction.

Amanda giggled at that, although there was a hint of nervousness in her voice,"My, Andre doesn't usually get that nervous around a girl."

"Most girls aren't Mabel." Dipper smiled as the car stopped at a small cliff where at least two other cars were situated. One of them was noticeably bouncing. He looked at Amanda,"Nice view, am I right?"

Amanda nodded, looking out the windshield at the town below. Behind them, Mabel took Andre by the hand and dragged him out of the car. Amanda looked down at her hands and clenched them,"Dipper..."

Dipper looked at her, placing his arm on the wheel,"Yeah?"

Amanda gave a sigh as she looked at him, tears in her eyes,"Dipper, I think I love you more than any other guy!"

Dipper smiled,"Really? Wow, I think I love you more than any other girl! Hold on," He took out his smartphone, and checked off an item on his list,"But I'm probably not the first guy you said that to."

Amanda grabbed his hand and cupped them in her own,"No, I truly love you! You are probably the only man that's right for me!"

Dipper smiled at her,"Oh, well, if you put it like that." He leaned in for a kiss.

Amanda smiled, leaning in closer and closer.

Then they heard Andre scream.

Dipper frowned,"Damn it, Mabel."

Amanda immediately sped out of the car, and gasped as she saw Andre tied up and shirtless while laying next to the car, "Andre!?"

Mabel placed a black shoe on his back,"He didn't last very long." She adjusted her shirt,"The last Incubus lasted at least a minute."

Amanda took a step back from Mabel, only to feel something hard against her back. She slowly turned her head to see Dipper holding a small pistol with a triangular barrel at her back,"Couldn't you have waited a little longer, Mabel?"

Mabel smiled at him,"But he looked so yummy Dipper! I couldn't take my hands off of him!"

Amanda's eyes darted back and forth,"W-what's going on!?"

Dipper narrowed his eyes,"You can drop the act, Succubus. I know what you are."

The succubus hissed, her eyes glowing red, and her teeth becoming sharp,"How dare you!?"

"You left several young men drained of their life essence, and you're asking me that?" Dipper growled,"I'm giving you five seconds to decide: Leave now, or I'm explaining to my Grunkle why his car is suddenly painted a new shade of red."

The succubus turned around and hissed at him. There was a laser blast sound as she fell to the ground with a new hole in her chest. Dipper sighed,"Add another one to the pile. Come on, Mabel." He picked up the body and threw it in the back of the car. He looked back at Andre.

Mabel looked down as the scared man began to whimper,"Do we have to, Dipper?" She looked up at him.

Dipper looked at Andre, and sigh,"You're right, Mabel, we did enough damage to the Incubus' psyche." He knelt down to him,"If we let you go, will you promise not to hurt anyone?"

The Incubus nodded.

"Good." He untied him, letting the poor demon run off with fright,"Geez, Mabel what did you do to him!?"

Mabel let out an evil chuckle,"Do you really want to know?"

Dipper shook his head,"Yeah, no, let's go home."


End file.
